really_really_bad_trollpastasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherk The Halls: Messy Christmas
Sherk and Lord Fuckwad laid on the floor of the caboose, groaning and soaked in blood. Sherk, with only one eye, ear, and eight fingers, recovered and asked "WEHRES DIS TARAIN GONIG?" "Why don't you go check with the other passengers?" said Lord Fuckwad. "I GEUSS SO." said Sherk. He stumbled out of the caboose and into a passenger car, and asked a passenger where this train was going. "I am Puss in Boots, and we are going to the North Pole." Lord Fuckwad then crawled into the passenger coach, with no leg and with no balls. "Have you seen Jenny Donkette?" "Jenny Donkette?" "She should be in the front of the train." Excited, Sherk carried Lord Fuckwad and the dead body of Dick to the front of the train. They found her. "FCUK U, DONKETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Sherk. He lunged at her, and they bumped into the guy shoveling coal and the driver. Chaos insued. The train swerved off the tracks and into an icy mountain. Giant icicles and frozen rocks tumbled down onto the train, killing many. Sherk, Lord Fuckwad, Donkette, and Puss in Boots escaped the destroyed train. Sherk, Puss in Boots, and Lord Fuckwad then chased after Donkette, and they ended up stumbling into Santa's Workshop. While the overworked, underpaid elves did their painstakingly hard work, Santa and Mrs. Claus were having rough hardcore sex. You could hear their groans from the workshop. Now if you've learned something from Sherk, it's one thing: he loves fucking. So Sherk could not miss this opprotunity to have sexual intercourse with St. Nick. He ran into Santa's Den and plopped himself onto their bed, crushing Mrs. Claus underneath his bulk. Santa was surprised, but still horny, so he kissed Sherk. He whipped out his Christmas cock and stuck into Sherk's anus. Meanwhile, Lord Fuckwad and Puss still had to chase down Donkette. They chased each other Benny Hill style down a hallway, and into a smelter room, where Santa's elves make things out of metal. Quickly, Lord Fuckwad grabbed a metal rod and stuck it into his leg socket for a crude prosthetic leg. Puss grabbed one too, but for a different reason. Ths one was boiling hot. He caught up to Donkette and swung it at her. She screamed as it left a bald patch on her fur. Back with Santa and Sherk, they were still fucking. Mrs. Claus had already died of asphyxation. Santa came into Sherk's mouth. It tasted of candy canes and Christmas cookies. Both Santa and Sherk felt like they were having the time of their lives. But all of a sudden, a knock came on the door. Santa opened it, and an elf stepped in. "Santa, this is an emergency." "But I'm in the middle of fucking a ogre!" "Put it off till tomorrow! Let's go!" The elf, Santa, and Sherk ran down the hallway toward the smelter, where Lord Fuckwad, Puss, and Donkette were fighting, covered in cuts and bruises, with a squad of elves trying to break them up. Sherk wanted some of this action. He charged into the crowd and dumped an elf into a smelter, charring its body. He tried to do the same with Donkette, but she was too quick. Sherk and crew chased Donkette down another hallway, where a rescue helicopter was in plain sight. But Santa caught up to them, and he was furious. "STOP RUINING EVERYTHING!!!" he yelled. Suddenly he pulled Excalibur out of his anushole and chased them around with it. Three of them clambered into the cockpit, where they exchanged punches and kicks. The only one who didn't was Lord Fuckwad. He found a Christmas tree, grabbed onto Santa's neck, and impaled it with the tip. He then grabbed Excalibur and went onto the tailfin just before it sailed away. As Sherk, Puss, and Donkette fought over the controls, they unwillingly soared towards a volcano...